


Simulacrum

by apathyinreverie



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathyinreverie/pseuds/apathyinreverie
Summary: Jude has always felt drawn to professional basketball. As a kid he sometimes used to wonder whether it’s  maybe in his blood somehow. These days he doesn't much care about the reason anymore.-The one where no one - not Jude, not Oscar, not anyone else - knows that Jude is Oscar's son. It changes everything. But then again, for Zero and Jude it doesn't really change anything at all.





	1. Convergence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be unapologetically Zude, yet another fairly recent obsession... Because for whatever reason, my muses apparently think I don’t already have too many stories to write XD  
> This starts before Season 1 and away from LA, with Zero already in Ohio but before getting his championship ring.

Jude has always loved basketball, always felt drawn to it.

Although, even if he tried, he couldn't really tell you _why_. When he was a kid, he used to wonder whether basketball might be in his blood, dreaming of his dad maybe being some big shot basketball star. These days, he doesn't really care anymore where he got it from. He only cares about making it to the _top_ of the game.

He originally even tried for an actual career in basketball himself. He had even been quite good - if he says so himself - already drawing scouts to his highschool team as a Junior.

It was supposed to be his way _out_ , supposed to get him away from his alcoholic mother, away from everything he hated about his life and about himself.

But an incompetent coach and a blown out knee later and that dream had been over.

He had raged and railed against the unfairness of it all, but in the end his story is just one amongst many. It's depressing just how many excellent athletes never make it to the big leagues because of injuries sustained in their teens, more often than not due to pressure from either their coach or their parents.

Well, Jude is quite sure his mother never even knew he _played_ basketball at all, never cared to know anything about him at all, so for him it had been his coach pressuring him despite a weakened knee from a previous game. Thinking about that coach caring more about another trophy in his office than the futures of the students under his care, still raises Jude's hackles like nothing else.

Although, Jude got his revenge on the man as soon as he had enough pull in the world to do so. He has never been the forgiving type.

Still, at sixteen it took him a while to get over his dream of playing basketball professionally.

But at some point he changed tracks. Instead he channeled his love for basketball into his new dream of becoming an sports agent, hoping that he might get lucky at some point and get to work with a high profile baller.

The biggest hindrance had been getting into college without the sports scholarship he had been aiming for before his injury.

Because a full-ride was his only way out of his fucked up home. While his mother wasn't bad off, Jude had always known that she wouldn't be willing to spare so much as a single cent to help him with College. And Jude didn't even have the first idea who is father - the man who took off the moment Jude's mother told him she was pregnant - even was.

His father's identity is a secret his mother enjoyed taunting Jude with when he was a kid, when he was still dreaming of the famous, wonderful dad who loved him and would one day come back to them and make everything better. Suffice to say, that had never happened and his mother never had the decency to let Jude in on the secret, instead taking it with her to the grave.

But these days, Jude doesn't even really care to know anymore. He doesn't need help from _anyone_. He will make it to the top entirely on his own power and he doesn't require anyone's approval to get there.

So in the end, Jude still managed to get a scholarship at Columbia for business based on his grades - the only good thing about blowing his knee out in the beginning of Junior year was that it had given him enough time to pull up his grades before they became relevant - and from there it had been relatively easy to get into sports management. A Columbia business degree opened many doors that otherwise remain closed to anyone without a family name behind them.

So, Jude made it entirely on his own. And now, he is a Junior Agent at Ohio's most elite sports agency. His agency handles all the big names in the state from pretty much all relevant sports, although as a Junior Agent Jude of course only ever gets to meet any of the high profile clients at charity functions and company-wide meet-and-greets.

Like the Christmas party he is attending right now.

Which is the best sort of opportunity for him to talk to the right people, to get a feel for the dynamics between individual agents and their clients, to make his name and face somewhat recognizable to the sponsors. 

Because Jude is excellent at schmoozing, can easily read just what to say to people to coddle their soft spots, has learned to use his harmless look to appeal to people, to make them trust him. Sometimes it is honestly a little _too_ easy for him.

_Sheesh, is it really too much to ask to have at least a single decent conversation at this party?_

And after two hours of mind-numbingly boring conversation, Jude desperately needs a breather. Lest he start ridiculing his colleagues or their clients for the inanity of their comments.

Which is how he finds himself, leaning against the bar, drink in hand, making smalltalk with the bartender. Talking to the staff at these sorts of functions is always a nice change of pace, because they live _real_ lives, have something other than sports or sponsorships or photoshoots to talk about. And coincidentally, they also tend to have the best gossip.

People always forget that the person pouring their drink has ears. Jude used to bartend as well. He knows exactly just how much you hear when the patrons at the bar have had one - or ten - too many drinks.

So, he always makes a point to have a nice chat with the person behind the bar, whenever he has the chance.

But even while in conversation, Jude lets his eyes absently scan the crowd, taking care not to actually meet anyone's eyes. The bar is a wonderful vantage point for observation.

So what, if Jude maybe takes knowing everyone's business a little too seriously? The folders of blackmail on his computer say it is certainly time well spent.

Sadly, his chat with the bartender about CEO McLaughlin's wife's third DUI just this month - while he interestedly observes the heated conversation between two of his agency's Senior Agents - is interrupted when someone else steps up next to Jude, asking for a drink.

Seeing as the person chose to step up right next to him instead of a little further down the bar, it is safe to say that this person is looking for a chat.

Jude holds back a sigh. _Back to work then_.

Pasting on his guileless, friendly smile, Jude prepares himself for another round of inane conversation and turns towards the person next to him.

The amused blue-green eyes - almost twinkling with mischief, set in an absurdly gorgeous face - he is met with, are certainly not what he expected.

Well then.

Looks like Jude might just get that decent conversation tonight after all.

+++

Zero has known that he was going to be a professional basketball player ever since he knew that he _could_ be rich and famous simply for playing his favorite sport.

And even before that, almost as far back as he can remember, basketball had been one of the very few things that made his life _worth_ it.

Has been ever since his mom had given him and his sister an old ratty, slightly deflated basketball as their shared Christmas present when he was four. She had laughed, rather unkindly, saying it had fallen from the sky. Zero had recognized the ball as the same one that had been stuck on their roof ever since they moved into the house. It had probably just fallen off during the last storm. _Gee, thanks mom._

But at least Laura was elated, utterly convinced that Santa had dropped the ball from his sleigh as a present for the two of them. And Zero certainly never had the heart to tell her otherwise.

That ratty old ball had been his and Laura's only treasure for years to come - the only thing they had from _before_ \- even long after their mother had abandoned them, long after they had been put in foster care. Even long after Laura started cutting her hair short to avoid their foster parents dragging her around by her hair and long after he had already gotten used to being called Zero.

Zero had used that ball to channel his anger into something nondestructive and Laura had learned to run chasing after it whenever it slipped from his hands. They had spent as much time as they could outside, Zero teaching himself to dribble while teaching Laura her numbers. Sometimes he can still hear her childish voice counting with him.

_Thunk, thunk, thunk._

_'Okay, Laura, you have to keep count up to twenty.'_

_'Okay!'_

_Thunk. 'One!'_

_Thunk. 'Two!'_

_Thunk. 'Three!'_

_Thunk._

_A giggle. 'Seven!'_

_'Laura!'_

Their childhood had been a crappy one, but at least they had had each other. Well, at least for a while.

Zero clears his throat, trying to shake himself from his somber thoughts.

These days it gives him endless satisfaction that he was able to turn his deadbeat mom's joke Christmas present and his foster parents' demeaning name Zero into _literal_ fame and fortune.

_Take that, you fuckers!_

But well, fame and fortune sadly also requires him to mingle - especially if he ever wants to actually be top dog - and shake hands with the right people. He hates the schmoozing and the small talk and he kind of also hates his team of prudes and bible-thumpers. But well, he only recently joined, only recently started making a name for himself in professional basketball. And before he can try to make his way to the absolute top, he _needs_ to have a name as leverage to get himself where he wants to be.

He'll be top dog one day.

Even if that is still a few years in the future and even if that means he has to attend this boring party, with boring people and no entertainment whatsoever. Seeing as his entire team - including their spouses - is here, Zero can't even take anyone home with him without risking his choir boy reputation.

Zero just suppresses his sigh, as his captain's wife Clarice continues going on about the beauty of the Christmas season and the spirit of giving to those in need and helping each other and other such crap. It's complete bullshit in his opinion. Zero sure as fuck never got any help from the upper echelons of society when _he_ desperately needed it.

But well, at least his captain's wife loves Zero's 'I'm a devout Christian and butter wouldn't melt in my mouth' image. So, he nods along, knowing that being in good standing with _her_ means being in good standing with her _husband_ , which is the easiest way for Zero to get as much time as possible on the courts. Well, there isn't much he wouldn't be willing to do if it gets him just one step closer to his goal.

But fuck it all, he needs a break, reputation or no.

 _God, isn't there at least a single interesting person at this party?_ And if he can't take anyone home with him from this thing, at this point he'll even settle for a damn conversation as long as it holds his attention. Just _someone_ , please.

And that is the exact moment he spots the guy at the bar. Tall, pretty and chatting to the bartender while his eyes seem to absently scan the crowd. But Zero still recognizes the almost amused disdain flashing in the guy's eyes from time to time, whenever they alight on something in the crowd. The derision is well hidden and Zero would probably have missed it, if it didn't mirror exactly what he himself is feeling right now.

Huh, maybe there is someone interesting at this party after all.

+++

They meet at a company Christmas party.

The sports agent and the basketball player, both with shitty pasts, both with contempt for humanity as a whole and both with endless ambition to make it to the absolute top.

They hit it off immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this fic started with me musing about what would change if Zero and Jude had already been living in each other's pockets before the start of the series. And how Jude not being known as a Kinkade would change his own view of the world and how other people see him. He is however, still Oscar's son, which will come out at some point…  
>   
> Fair warning, I know nothing at all about what goes on behind the scenes of professional basketball (I tried reading up on it but it is so stupidly complicated that for once I actually decided to just ignore reality and make stuff up as I go XD), so feel free to chime in if anything bothers you :)  
>   
> And please let me know what you think!


	2. Contrast

"Mike _sucks_ at his job." Zero says factually - angrily - as he unceremoniously slams his way into Jude's apartment.

Jude just blinks at him from where he is sitting on his sofa, a mountain of files on the coffee table in front of him.

Before the other man can actually respond, Zero has already stormed past him into the bedroom, yanking open a drawer to grab a fresh shirt only to promptly return to the living room where Jude is still sitting in the exact same position as before, his eyes immediately focusing on Zero again.

"Seriously, how did that guy ever make it to Senior Agent?" Zero demands as he starts unbuttoning his dress shirt, although promptly slowing down his movements, all the better for the man not-so-surreptitiously watching his every move to enjoy the show Zero is currently putting on.

What? Zero wasn't born yesterday. He has seen Jude looking.

And Zero might have recently - and oh so coincidentally - developed a tendency of changing his clothes in whatever room Jude just so happens to occupy at the time. Just like the frequency of Zero feeling the need for a fresh shirt or for wearing no shirt at all, might also have recently increased. Slightly. It might have possibly doubled.

Hey, having a pretty boy like Jude stare at you, eyes straying between your chest and arms and abs as though entirely unable to stop himself, does wonders for one's ego. You really should try it some time.

Although not with _his_ pretty boy. This one is already spoken for. Even if he doesn't quite know it yet.

 _But well, why rush anything?_ He thinks as he casually but slowly slides the shirt off his shoulders. Zero is having far too much fun with this little dance they got going on.

Jude knows he is staring. But honestly, how could he not be distracted by the free show of a stupidly hot basketball player getting undressed in his living room. _Seriously, this crush of mine is starting to get out of hand_.

He forces himself to focus, but it still takes his brain a few seconds to catch up before he actually manages to answer Zero's question.

He promptly raises his eyebrows at Zero. "You _do_ know Mike is married to the daughter of one of Coca Cola's board members, right? His wife Laura really is a lovely woman. Although, she is actually considering getting a divorce currently. Not that she has told Mike about that yet."

Zero blinks at him from where he is currently in the process of pulling the clean shirt over his head - the stretch of his muscled torso an almost unfairly breathtaking sight.

Then the blonde snorts a laugh. "No, Jude, I do _not_ in fact know every personal detail of everyone in the state of Ohio. That is _your_ thing."

Jude just affects an innocent expression, his friendly, guileless smile in place as he shrugs, "It's not my fault that people like to tell me things."

"Sure it isn't. And I'm sure you and your pretty face and your dimples and your I'm-friends-to-all-people smile have nothing at all to do with that."

"Right?" Jude smiles, coincidentally showcasing said dimples.

Zero just rolls his eyes at the other man as he wanders into the kitchen to get a drink.

He can already feel his bad mood from earlier already dissipating somewhat. Jude just seems to have that effect on him. Possibly because the brunette is the one person Zero _doesn't_ have to bullshit. Turns out having to constantly wear a mask around everyone is _exhausting_. And Zero hadn't even realized just _how_ draining his constant masquerade had become until he had hit it off with Jude at that fateful Christmas party eight months ago.

And now, Zero has at least _one_ person he can unashamedly be himself around. Which is just such a fucking relief, he can't even tell you.

For both of them.

And outside and around others, Zero still portrays the devout Christian who is the very definition of humility, puts all of his faith in God and loves and respects every single person he comes across. Similarly, Jude presents the perfect image of the nice guy, the guy next door, the one person you can tell _all_ your secrets to because he is much too _nice_ to ever try and use it against you. And if you ever really need help, Jude would surely be the best person to ask because the man wouldn't ever _actually_ cash in all those favors you owe him.

Seriously, the shit Jude has on other people is fucking _scary_ sometimes.

But point is, both their masks are pretty much flawless.

And once it's just the two of them, once they are behind closed doors - more often than not at Jude's apartment because it just feels so much more homey than Zero's - Zero promptly lets himself turn into the sarcastic, egocentric jackass he truly is, who thinks God is a fairy tale worth about as much as Santa Claus and kind of despises every single person above the age of ten he has ever met. All the while, Jude makes folders of blackmail on his computer, schemes world domination and overall holds more contempt for the rest of humanity than should even be possible to _fit_ into a single person.

Yeah, the two of them fit together, alright.

Honestly, sometimes it seems almost ridiculous just how well they get on, how natural it feels to be themselves and just _relax_ around each other.

Now that Zero is fully dressed again, Jude is finally able to focus back on the stack of paperwork he is currently working through. Really, keeping your eyes off Zero in any situation is already hard enough - the blonde has the magnetism of the freaking sun itself - but pretty much _impossible_ whenever he actually decides he _wants_ to draw someone's attention.

Because Jude is pretty certain that Zero's rather sudden aversion to wearing shirts does have something to do with Jude's recently realized attraction. He is actually quite sure that Zero is putting on a show on purpose.

So, Jude sees no reason to make himself stop looking. Why _would_ he?

But while the baller's recent dislike of remaining fully clothed is certainly appreciated, Jude still hasn't quite figured out whether Zero is just teasing him or whether there is actually any intent behind it.

Although, recently Jude has been getting the impression that Zero might actually be waiting for Jude to make the next step. He doesn't quite get why it would have to be him, but whatever.

For now, Jude is actually quite content with where they are at - he has never had anything even resembling this sort of friendship and relaxed companionship and easy understanding before.

And he is certainly not going to complain about getting a fairly regular striptease from one of the most gorgeous people he has ever met - despite the numerous beautiful people he meets in his job - and that is without even mentioning the riveting sight that is Zero working out, muscles bunching with every movement...

Jude forces his mind away from thoughts that he knows by experience just lead to him imagining licking the sweat drops off Zero's ridiculously defined abs. Yeah, like he said, his crush has reached almost embarrassing levels at this point.

But Jude also isn't willing to risk their easy companionship just for a quick - although probably rather spectacular - fuck. If he is ever convinced that they have an actual shot at something lasting, then he will most certainly go for it but until then he will keep sex out of their friendship.

Despite Zero is so stupidly hot, he can outshine the freaking sun.

If anything between them happens, then it happens. But until then, Jude is just going to enjoy the free shows and that will be that.

Zero watches Jude from the doorway to the kitchen with a smirk. He knows that slightly unfocused look, knows what put it there. He lets his smirk widen, entirely satisfied with himself to be able to so thoroughly keep Jude's attention.

He knows that Jude still hasn't quite made up his mind about them, but well, Zero has yet to meet a single person who would be able to resist him if he puts his mind to it. So, he is quite confident in his ability to reel Jude in.

Just give it some time. There is no reason to rush anything. It's not like either of them plans to go anywhere any time soon. Zero will make fucking sure of that.

Downing about a third of the water in the bottle he is currently holding, he just wanders over and simply throws himself on the couch next to Jude.

He muses out loud, continuing their conversation, "But that at least explains why Mike managed to get me that short-time deal with Coca Cola, considering he sucks so badly at negotiating contracts otherwise."

"Doesn't it just?" Jude says absently - though only a deaf person would be able to miss the disdain dripping from his words - already back to reading the papers in his hands, nibbling on the pen he is using to make corrections on the documents from time to time.

And Zero is happy to stare shamelessly from beside him. Oh, can he ever imagine other uses for Jude's mouth, those plush lips stretched around a certain part of him...

At this point, Zero is fairly certain that _Jude_ knows that _Zero_ knows about his attraction. He would have to be absolutely obtuse not to notice Jude staring whenever Zero wanders around half-naked.

And the best part about that, whenever Jude realizes that Zero has caught him staring, he _still_ blushes. Having this pretty boy, taller than him and with a presence that can fill up the entire room if he so chooses, actually blush over him might just be the most charming thing Zero has ever seen.

Although, there had been a point right after Jude started _noticing_ Zero, where the other man was obviously torn about his own attraction to Zero, probably the whole 'am I gay, am I straight, what the hell am I' self-realization issue.

And although Jude had thankfully gotten over himself pretty quickly, it also means that Zero is actually quite certain that _he_ made Jude realize he might have a thing for men at _all_. Which seriously, is an entirely _different_ level of hot.

Turning straight men gay. Talk about an ego boost.

Not to even mention that with Jude probably only _just_ having realized he might be attracted to men at all, the brunette has most likely never so much as kissed another man, much less done anything _else_.

Which yeah, best not think about that right now. Because just the thought of Jude most likely never having been touched by another man makes Zero's fingers _curl_ with want, tingling with possession and anticipation of the time when Jude will finally let Zero _take_ him, will let Zero be the _first_ to take him.

His cock twitches in his pants.

_Yeah, distraction please._

"So, what are we having for dinner?" He asks from where he is casually sprawled on the couch next to Jude.

Jude doesn't actually look up from the paperwork or take the pen out of his mouth and instead just waves his free hand in a gesture that clearly means it's up to him to order their food today.

Zero grins and starts digging through his pockets for his phone. Coming up empty he promptly reaches for Jude's phone on the coffee table instead.

Jude doesn't even react to Zero cheerfully tapping in the pin to unlock his phone without even having to ask.

"How about Vasili's? They have that salad with the shrimp. And that amazing bread and that tomato soup you like."

Jude manages a mostly neutral nod, even as he is fairly certain the blonde can still see the slight uptick of his mouth. He just can't help but smile at the fact that Zero knows Jude's entire order from a random restaurant without even having to ask. So what? He already said his crush has grown to frankly embarrassing proportions, but well, he simply can't help the butterflies whenever Zero shows that he actually _cares_ about Jude.

It's been a long time since Jude had that. Too long, if he is entirely honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I don't even know what happened here (°.°) But I would love to know what you think!  
>  Apparently, there also won't be much angst about unrequited feelings in this fic. Like at all. Huh. I don't think I've ever written an angst-free fic before... How nice :D  
> And thanks for your comments and kudos!


	3. Commonality

It takes about half an hour for the food to arrive and Jude finally puts his work down when the door bell rings. Zero is still using Jude's phone to check his various social media accounts, so Jude gets up without a word to go get the door.

After paying the delivery guy, Jude carries everything to the kitchen and starts setting out their dinner on the table,  his stomach growling at the wonderful smells quickly permeating the room.

The smells also bring Zero wandering into the kitchen and the baller blindly grabs plates and cutlery from the cupboards, while still focused on Jude's phone.

It really is a little absurd just how comfortable they are with each other. But well, Jude is certainly not going to complain.

It hadn't taken them long to find this weird balance where Jude - despite not being at all officially involved in _anything_ concerning Zero's career - somehow gets full access to all of Zero's accounts. He regularly gives Zero input on how to phrase certain comments on his Twitter and often makes the pre-selection for his Instagram pictures. Zero also forwards him copies of all contracts he is handed by his actual agent and won't sign anything until Jude gives him the go-ahead.

Not that anyone aside from the two of them actually knows anything about that.

The agency might have figured out by now that Zero is getting additional input from somewhere, what with suddenly developing opinions on health benefits or endorsement contract clauses. But so far, no one knows that it's Jude who is involved behind the scenes.

And Jude would like to keep it that way.

Because right now he doesn't have enough pull in the agency yet to really affect anything, but he _is_ in the wonderful position right now that as a _Junior_ Agent he is low enough on the totem pole that no one important sees him as a threat but as the _top_ Junior Agent he is also the first one called in if someone needs an extra set of hands.

Jude is currently meeting _everyone_ who is _anyone_ in his business.

So, Jude has been putting a lot of effort into making himself the guy who everyone kind of remembers talking to at some point. And it's definitely paying off, because at this point even the sponsors or the players or the magazines themselves ask for that one Junior Agent they met, the one that seemed so very committed and so well informed. The nice one.

And apparently, Zero gets an absolute kick out of it every time he hears someone call Jude that. They both know that Jude might be many things, but 'nice' certainly isn't one of them. He might have been at some point, but life had quickly taught him better and these days Jude is only _nice_ to small children, old ladies and the very few people he actually cares about. Which currently amounts to a grand total of _one_ person, who so happens to be settled right across from him at his dinner table.

And once they both have food in front of them, Zero finally having put down the phone, the baller promptly picks up their conversation from before.

"Jude, seriously, I want you to be my agent. No more of this Junior whatever crap." Zero huffs.

"Well, thank you?" Across from him Jude's for once entirely honest smile dimples.

Zero just rolls his eyes with a grin, feeling entirely fond of the agent.

This is actually the first time either he has actually stated out loud that Jude _will_ become Zero's main agent at some point. _Why would they feel the need to state something so very obvious out loud?_

But he also knows that it's not time yet. If Zero were to force the agency into making Jude his main agent right now, the sponsors would actually _lose_ confidence in him, think him unreliable for choosing a Junior Agent for no apparent reason.

No, Zero knows he needs to be wearing one of those shiny championship rings before he can make any demands without losing his credibility.

And recently, people have finally started taking real notice of Zero on the courts - sucking up to the captain's wife had definitely been a brilliant move - although he hasn't quite made it to the status of nation-wide fame yet.

Zero knows that being great on the courts is only half of what he needs if he ever wants to have a chance to be actual top dog. For that he needs to be wearing at least one ring, he needs his name to be associated with one of the big brands and he needs an agent who gets him all the right deals with all the right brands, who sets up the right appearances outside of the games with the right people. An agent who can see any traps coming long before they are sprung on him, who has contingencies for everything.

He needs an agent like Jude.

And Zero knows that Jude could probably screw Zero over very easily. Zero might be good at many things, but a strategic genius he is not. At least not on Jude's level, who is preparing to have pretty much all of Ohio's sports dancing to his tune.

But Zero isn't worried. Because for some reason he can't explain - and against all experiences of his rather fucked up life - he is sure that Jude won't ever screw him over.

Not only do they both value their easy friendship too much but their future plans align so _perfectly_ it's a little ridiculous.

Because Zero wants to reign on the courts, wants to be top dog of the best damn basketball team their country has - doesn't matter how shitty they are when he gets there, he is more than willing to put in the work to make his future team into what he needs. He wants to be king of the courts.

And Jude, well Jude has never hidden the fact that he wants to be top dog as well. But he wants to be the one to call the shots behind the scenes for one of the big teams. And he doesn't care if he has to tear that team down first and build it back up _himself_ in order to make himself indispensable.

And both of their goals will be much easier to achieve if they can play off of each other, if Zero reigns _on_ the courts and Jude calls the shots _off_ the courts.

So yeah, their goals really do align perfectly.

And the moment he has that championship under his belt, Zero will fire Mike and demand Jude to be made his main agent. And, well, everyone will realize soon enough just why Zero is so intent on making absolutely sure that no other athlete locks Jude down as their agent before Zero can.

"But seriously, Zero, what did Mike _do_ for you to be so pissed at him? Usually you couldn't care less about his bumbling." Jude asks as he plates some more salad for both of them.

The derision in his voice is more than clear. If Zero's opinion of Mike can be classified as _dislike_ , Jude's is utter contempt. The brunette seems to almost _despise_ the Senior Agent, claiming it's because he gets to take credit for a lot of Jude's work. Zero is quite sure it's actually jealousy of all the time Mike gets to spend with Zero, no matter how strongly Jude always denies it.

"Nothing new, honestly." Zero replies. "Just more of the same. You know that party with the team tonight?"

"Hm." Jude replies around a forkful of salad.

"Well, it started with me being the one who had to remind my _agent_ that that was happening today instead of him reminding _me_." Zero sighs. Seriously, what does he have an agent for if he has to take care of this shit himself? Especially, if the moron then goes ahead and embarrasses Zero with his bumbling. He can feel himself grow annoyed again. "Actually, I'll just leave it at that and spare you the story about the messed up car service, the painfully embarrassing flirting and the cocktail waitress who ended up wearing her entire tray of drinks."

Across from him, Jude is now openly snickering.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." Zero snorts. "Seriously, I am getting rid of him the first chance I get."

He doesn't need to say that he is talking about the moment Jude finally deems them ready for his scheme, the scheme to turn Zero's name into a commonly spoken household name.

Jude is still grinning but promptly tilts his head slightly, clearly running some numbers in his head, probably calculating some sort of time frame for this scheme of his. And suddenly, there is no trace to be seen of the brunette's usually oh-so-amicable mask that normally hides the calculating, shrewd manipulator beneath it.

If _anyone_ ever saw what Jude looks like when he is scheming, they would promptly run screaming, reevaluating everything they know about him.

Zero just thinks it's endlessly hot. He's always had a thing for people who know how to play others.

And he loves watching Jude cast aside his nice boy persona only to replace it with someone who looks like he could just as well be running the country if he hadn't decided to go into sports management. The nation should honestly be thankful for Jude's absolute disinterest in international politics. World domination doesn't seem so ridiculous a goal if it were Jude pulling the strings behind the scenes.

Finally, the brunette speaks up again, "Hm, I think we are not that far out anymore. Although, unless something changes it might be the least hassle to just wait until you are wearing that championship ring on your finger."

There is no doubt in Jude's voice whether Zero will wear that ring. It's a statement of fact. And Zero kind of adores him for it.

Then, the brunette suddenly affects a suspiciously casual expression, "Oh, by the way, _completely unrelated of course_ , but I got dragged into the negotiations for the Browns' QB's endorsement deal with Nike a few days ago."

Zero raises his eyebrows. That was far _too_ casual to actually _be_ casual at all.

"Ah, did you now? And how did you get dragged into those negotiations exactly?" He asks, a grin already forming on his face. Seriously, Jude's schemes are enough to keep Zero forever entertained.

"Well, I just happened to realize there might be a scheduling conflict for Julia with another sponsor but sadly it was already too late and she couldn't shift either meeting anymore. She was only be able to make one of them, so she needed someone to fill in for her."

Jude is smiling his friendly, I'm-just-here-to-help smile.

Zero just smirks and waits expectantly, eating another bite of delicious salad as he does. He knows there is more to come. Jude always has a reason for everything he does, always finds a way to use any situation to further his goals. Just getting into such a high-profile meeting wouldn't have been enough for him at all.

As expected, Jude finally continues, "And well, during today's lunch break I got talking with Nike's representative and I might have mentioned this one basketball player whose career has recently really started taking off and who has no history with scandals and whose name isn't attached to any of the big brands yet." Jude grins. "You know, in case they want a fresh face for that as of yet still unofficial campaign that they are currently designing to specifically work with, well, a fresh face and that should be ready right around the time of the championship finals."

Now, Jude is wearing an actual smirk.

And Zero feels an answering grin spread over his face, as he leans back in his seat to observe an entirely satisfied looking Jude.

"Oh, _really_."

Jude's smirk just widens in response, "Mhm, he certainly seemed interested. Almost in the exact same way as the Adidas and the Reebok representatives in those other conversations I told you about."

And that's the Jude he knows. Always thinking ten steps of everyone else.

Because Jude has been cooking this up for a while now.

For quite a while now, whenever he gets dragged into yet another crisis meeting - because of some scandal caused by one of his agency's clients - Jude has started whispering in the ears of the frustrated sponsors about that one up-and-coming baller who is clean as a whistle, has an incredible work ethic and plays basketball like a dream.

Zero - with his talent and his choir boy reputation and his absurdly gorgeous face and body and not yet attached to any big brand names - is the wet dream of any sponsor.

It's a pretty simple scheme all things considered.

Getting the sponsors interested in Zero, convincing them they'll be the first in line to sign him and thus it really wouldn't do any harm to maybe keep Zero in mind while designing their newest campaigns. Just as an extra incentive.

They both know that the moment Zero wears that championship ring on his finger, quite a number of sponsors will immediately pounce. They all thinks themselves sharks waiting for Zero's career and fame to really take off, planning to then be the first in line to swoop in and be the first to lock down the hot, religious, scandal-free, family-friendly athlete in an endorsement deal.

Some of those sponsors might even try to get a head start by beginning negotiations early, before that championship game and thus, before Zero's name in itself gains actual worth. But, well, Jude is a _nice_ guy, so of course he would then call all those other representatives he spoke to before about Zero. You know, just to keep them up to date and to give them a chance to throw their hat into the ring during negotiations as well. Jude is nice like that.

Apparently, the brand representatives have yet to realize that Jude has neatly been setting them up for a bidding war.

And that will be the point in time where Jude will want to stake his claim - even if just purely professionally - on Zero.

Because he will not let some other agent take credit for all the work he has been putting into making Zero a household name.

He is almost there. But until then, he just smiles his always-happy-to-help smile and lets himself be dragged into every single crisis meeting that involves a big sponsor he can then just so happen to meet at the water cooler and get to talking and well, just maybe, coincidentally Zero's name might come up in conversation.

Zero knows all this, has actually been given a play-by-play of most conversations of Jude ensnaring yet another sponsor in Zero's name. Especially, if those sponsors then sometimes even call Jude 'just to chat' and of course coincidentally inquire about Zero, thinking themselves oh-so-sly for circumventing Zero's official agent.

Heh.

Instead they are all falling for Jude's nice-guy smile and happily hand over their puppet string to the biggest shark amongst them.

Jude finishes the last bites of his salad and then stretches comfortably in his chair, his arms above his head. And Zero's eyes are immediately pulled to the way his dress shirt stretches over his chest and his biceps bulging enough to actually pull at the seams.

Zero thinks it's entirely unfair that he has yet to see Jude out of his clothes, while Zero tends to wander around the apartment at least half-naked. There should be a rule about equal ogling opportunities or something.

Because he _knows_ that the brunette works out, has seen enough hinted through his clothes - despite their ill fit - to know that he must be at least generally fit. But god, is he looking forward to finally seeing what exactly Jude is hiding beneath his rather cheap suits.

"Man, am I looking forward to those negotiations." Jude says with an almost excited smile. "It will be a nice change from this monotone, proof-reading of already negotiated contracts."

"Ah, so that will be the day I can finally fire Mike then?" Zero asks raising an eyebrow.

"Eh, not fire necessarily." Jude waves a hand lazily. "Rather... 'replace him with an agent better suited to your personality'."

"Yes, of course. Isn't that what I just said?" Zero asks sarcastically.

It gets him a grin sent his way. "But yeah, no way am I letting _Mike_ of all people claim the credit for all that work I put into making all those brands pretty much design at least parts of their campaigns with you in mind."

"Careful, your contempt is showing again, Jude." Zero says with a grin.

Seriously, Zero has never met anyone quite as angrily contemptuous as Jude.

Listening to the brunette grumble about the idiocy of others has quickly become one of Zero's favorite pastimes. He just hopes that he will be there the day Jude finally loses his shit and explodes in someone's face.

Yeah, he would pay good money to see that.

Jude just shrugs, uncaring, and gives him that tiny, sly grin that has recently starting featuring rather prominently in Zero's more hot-and-heavy dreams.

Hey, he has always had a thing for people who know how to really play the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow, this is turning out a lot mushier than I had planned XD Also, so much conspiracy!
> 
> Coming up is another time skip and then LA shouldn't be too far off anymore.
> 
> And thanks so much for your comments and kudos :)


	4. Correlation

Zero only listens with half an ear to the conversation around him, most of his focus on his own hand as he stares at the ring on his finger, shamelessly watching it glint in the light of the club.

It's done. They won the championship. He's finally got that ring now.

His stomach swoops a little in elation every time he only thinks it.

This ring, it's a huge step towards his goal of becoming top dog. It's fame - because as a champion, people are going to _remember_ his name now - and prestige - or rather jealousy from anyone who doesn't have one - and esteem - because everyone worth their salt knows that Zero's time on the court was justified and also essential for their win - and value - because sponsors like _winners_ and more than one big brand have already started not-so-subtly making their interest in Zero as their next endorsement clear with the agency.

It's exactly what he needs in order to make his name into a brand in and of itself, to make the jump from 'valuable member of a winning team' to simply ' _Zero_ '.

And he knows that once the party buzz has worn off, there will be meetings for endorsement deals and contract renegotiations and trading offers.

And Zero has no problem whatsoever with switching teams, is looking forward to it honestly.

Because while this team is alright - the guys seem to like him and he can actually stand being around most of them - there also isn't anywhere to _go_ here. All the top spots are taken - Zero having managed to get a decent amount of court time but still nowhere near where he wants it to be - and the team is so wholesome in its team work and communication and shit that any meddling with the dynamics in order to elevate his own position within the team will become immediately apparent. There is simply no way he will ever be able to take the spot of captain here.

And at some point they will realize that Zero never actually felt like a part of them, only ever saw the team as a means to an end, his quickest way to recognition. And yeah, he doesn't want them to figure that out. Ever. It would ruin his chances of ever really getting on with a new team if word got out.

So, Zero has been playing along and will continue playing this role for as long as he needs to. And right now, with everyone high on their win, for once he can even enjoy being around his current team of actual and pretend bible thumpers.

Because currently, the entire team is partying.

They just got back to Ohio from the finals and promptly got together for yet another party in their own honor. Zero can definitely get behind the spirit of that.

And Zero himself is pleasantly buzzed, there are three beautiful girls crowding into his personal space and even with the team's best shooting guard is nattering into his ear about how awesome life is, life is about as good as it gets right now.

Well, the only thing that's missing, is the promise of getting to fuck Jude once he gets home.

Because the two of them still haven't gotten to that point yet and frankly, Zero is getting rather impatient.

It's been almost eight months since they met at that Christmas party and about four months since Jude got over his 'huh, not so straight after all' revelation. But they still haven't fucked. And it's not like Zero hasn't been enjoying their little dance but at this point it's also driving him kind of insane. Seriously, with how much naked skin is involved in their daily interaction on Zero's end and with how much supposedly casual touching on Jude's end they might as well be honest and call it foreplay.

But, for some reason Jude still hasn't done anything, neither of them has. They are still in that weird in-between stage where they are both waiting but neither of them actually initiates anything.

And Zero is about ready to just say screw it and throw Jude down on the couch the next time he sees him and fuck any protests right out of him.

His overall frustration isn't in any way helped by the fact that it's been weeks since he fucked _anyone_. Okay, that is also due to him focusing everything he has on basketball during the end of the season and simply not having the time to screw around. But even before that, other people had started losing their appeal beyond simply getting him off.

He stopped bringing his hook-ups home and instead took them to a hotel or went to their place, got them off, got himself off, showered and then promptly went to Jude's apartment, went _home_.

And yeah, Jude's flat became _home_ to him months ago, so what? It's just more comfortable and more lived in and well, Jude's there. So, yeah.

And Zero knows that Jude hasn't brought anyone home with him for several months now, hasn't even been on dates - at least as far as Zero can tell and believe him, he checked - that didn't relate to work somehow.

Honestly, it's starting to look like Jude is _waiting_ , waiting for Zero to do something.

And Zero knows that Jude is not the fuck 'em and leave 'em kind of guy, doesn't do quick tumbles between the sheets without attachment. Fuck, Jude is probably the very definition of being-into-commitment.

Usually, that thought alone would make Zero run for the hills. But, then again, it's _Jude_.

And, well, there isn't much that Zero _wouldn't_ be willing to do if it means he can _have_ Jude. Even if that means trying to get over his fear of commitment, his abandonment issues or his relationship phobia or whatever else you want to call it.

So then, what the fuck is he waiting for? He has his ring now and they agreed the next step would be to make Jude his agent.

Well, currently Jude is on an awfully timed business trip to LA - having been sent as back-up with the Browns' QB for a media stint, because most of the Senior Agents couldn't go because of the finals. Of course, Jude already congratulated him over the phone - called pretty much as soon as the game and the post game interviews were over to congratulate him - but it's just not the same.

And yeah, Jude is the one person whose congratulations Zero actually gives a fuck about. So what?

But with Jude gone until tomorrow, Zero would actually have enough time to get the ball rolling, right? And by the time Jude gets back, everything would already be over and done with.

Tomorrow is Friday, which would give them the entire weekend to settle everything they need to settle between them. Meaning, they could maybe _finally_ get around to the aforementioned fucking.

Decision made and a plan already forming, Zero immediately loses all interest in the current party. So, he drains his drinks, slips his arm out of the hold of one of the girls next to him and steps away from the table.

Giving a jaunty wave to his team mates gathered around the table, he says, "See ya later."

"Zero! Where you going, man? We won! We gotta celebrate!" Ted - their best shooting guard - immediately shouts, much louder than necessary, gesticulating with his drink and drenching the girl next to him in alcohol.

"Got somewhere else to be." Zero just says with a lazy grin.

Laurent - their captain - promptly snorts from next to Ted, "Look at his face man. It's gotta be a girl. I mean what else could it possibly be after we won the freaking CHAMPIONSHIP!"

The last word is yelled so loudly, Zero can actually feel his ears ringing. He grins - the high of winning not having abated in the slightest - as everyone around their table joins in to holler their approval.

"Hm." Zero hums.

Now, Ted is grinning and yells, "Finally! Zero's got himself a girl!" As though that were something so spectacular it needs to be announced to the entire club.

Well, the team knows that he hooks-up with a girl here and there when they are on away games but he's never had an actual relationship while on the team. So, maybe to them it is worth an actual announcement.

Zero smirks and says, "Well, not yet. But I'm on my way to change that."

He gives a rather lecherous grin and leaves to the sound of his team mates' raucous laughter, a few cat calls thrown in. Really, this team isn't so bad.

But for now he's got some stuff to take care of and he really needs to not have a hangover tomorrow when Jude gets back.

Zero just won a championship, he hasn't fooled around with anyone in weeks and he misses Jude with a ferocity that he is unwilling to entirely examine much less admit even to himself.

But still, he definitely deserves a reward for good behavior.

And it's about time Zero gets himself his pretty boy agent.

 

* * *

 

Jude watches the city pass by in front of the cab window with a frown.

He's been trying to reach Zero all day but for some reason his calls keep going to voicemail and Zero has yet to call him back.

He is honestly starting to get a little worried.

Zero might not be the most reliable person on the planet but he also doesn't just ignore Jude's calls. Unless he doesn't want to talk to Jude for some reason. Which is the thought that made Jude stop trying to reach the blonde after a few missed calls, not quite certain whether he might be overstepping some boundaries by calling so insistently.

This weird in-between thing they got going, where they are constantly dancing around each other, teasing each other but not actually in a relationship is honestly starting to wear on Jude. It leaves him continuously wondering just what they are to each other, whether they are a thing, whether he has any right to demand Zero's attention.

Seriously, something has got to change.

And he has been waiting, hoping for Zero to finally give him some sort of indication that their banter and flirting and teasing is more than just a way to pass time. So far, he has come up empty.

Well, except for an entire host of mixed signals.

Because he has also noticed that Zero is pretty much always at Jude's apartment these days, rarely goes to his own place anymore, having pretty much taken over Jude's second bedroom. Which is actually supposed to be a study but Zero had long since set up the pull-out couch as his bed and then just continued to bring over stuff and fill the room with his own things. Now it is less of a study and more Zero's room that also has some of Jude's books.

And that's not all.

At this point, Jude just as often finds Zero's jerseys in his laundry as he comes home to a stack of his shirts professionally washed and pressed from wherever Zero sends his own stuff to be dry-cleaned. His fridge is stocked with sports drinks and healthy foods and an entire kitchen cabinet has been taken over by Zero's various protein shake packages. He also has a suspicion that Zero might have hired a professional cleaning service for Jude's apartment at some point, because Jude honestly can't remember the last time he dusted anything or cleaned the windows but everything always remains spotless and it's sure as fuck not Zero who actually cleans his place.

Seriously, at this point Zero might as well change his address officially and be done with it.

And Jude can't even pull up the slightest bit of annoyance at Zero practically moving into his apartment without them ever having talked about it. It had been a process that had started the day of their first meeting and just continued until their lives were so intertwined, Jude honestly cannot even imagine his life without Zero anymore.

Just the thought of losing Zero - their easy friendship and natural companionship and nonverbal understanding in everything - on any level, immediately sends a shot of anxiety through Jude. He cannot lose Zero. He just can't. And he doesn't give a fuck what he has to give up to keep the blonde in his life.

And Jude is actually quite sure that Zero is attracted to him, his behavior would make no sense otherwise, but Jude has heard the baller's tirades about how girls always get attached after a single fuck and how he just doesn't do relationships more often than he cares to count. And Jude is honestly too scared to ask whether that applies to _them_ as well.

Because Jude knows himself. He is exactly the sort of person who gets attached.

At this point - despite his attraction - Jude can live with not having Zero. But if they were to actually have sex, only for it to turn out that it was just another fuck to Zero... Just thinking about that possibility makes his heart ache.

So, he just can't let himself go there.

While Zero might constantly flirt with him and might let Jude ogle him and sometimes even let Jude touch him - supposedly friendly gestures, a brush of a hand against his abs here, a hand curled around his biceps there, but which fuel Jude's wank fantasies for weeks - the blonde has not made any move to show actual interest in Jude in return.

And Jude is just not willing to risk it.

Which is also the reason why he has made peace with the fact that despite his ever-increasing attraction to Zero, Jude will not actually do anything about it. It's too risky.

Because having Zero as his roommate, co-conspirator and friend is worth so much more to him than fulfilling his rather relentless dreams of Zero, Zero above him, pressing him into the bed, holding him down. Of Zero _in_ him.

Jude swallows, his thoughts quickly overtaken by images of Zero's body - the pure muscle of his body, bumching and coiling with every movement. The blonde might be a little shorter than him but Jude has absolutely no doubt that the baller could hold him down quite easily, has seen enough of his body to know that.

And oh, what a lovely image it is.

 _Seriously, Jude, get a grip. The reason Zero hasn't called you back yet is probably that he is still sleeping in some hotel room with whomever he deigned to take home from yesterday's party_.

The thought stings and Jude has to remind himself that he doesn't actually have any right to demand anything from the blonde, much less that he abstain from sex simply because Jude still hasn't gotten over his damn crush.

Jude sighs. It's a little forlorn and honestly he starting to find himself a little pathetic, gazing out the window and sighing like a girl with her first crush.

Maybe that's the problem. Maybe it's about time he starts dating again.

It's been almost a year since he managed to make it to a second date with someone. Hell, it's been months since he last went on a date with anyone, before a certain blonde, hot-as-the-freaking-sun baller made Jude realize that he might not be quite as straight as he had always assumed.

Maybe he should just jump back in the pool, try out his newfound awareness of his not-so-binary sexuality and maybe that will help him get over his crush on Zero. He honestly doubts he will be able to start an actual relationship with anyone while he is still so very hung up on Zero, but going on a date or two that doesn't lead anywhere would at least show Jude whether he even feels attracted to other men at all or whether it might simply just be Zero.

Which sounds really freaky, the thought of being gay exclusively for Zero but on the other hand, Zero is so hot that Jude would challenge _anyone_ not to want to at least _try_ that.

And, it's not like Jude doesn't get numbers, from women and men alike. Usually it just annoys him but maybe he should just call that Reebok representative who had made his interest in taking Jude out to dinner more than clear.

_What was his name again? Tom? Tyler?_

That doesn't actually sound like such a bad idea. _And maybe it will even finally put an end to my damn pining._

+++

It's already dark out when Jude finally steps out of the cab in front of his apartment.

The first thing he notices is the new car sitting in Zero's usual parking space, a beautiful, black Porsche that is kind of the car of Jude's dreams.

 _Clearly, Zero has seen fit to reward himself for the championship win with yet another new car_ , Jude thinks with a mixture of fondness and exasperation.

But the car sitting in his drive way also means that Zero is here.

Jude only realizes that he unintentionally sped up his steps at the thought of seeing Zero once he has already crossed the street.

 _Get your shit together, Jude, seriously_.

Despite the reprimand, Jude still can't help his eagerness when opening the door. Hey, he missed the blonde despite having only been gone for five days, so sue him.

To his surprise, his apartment seems empty. Then he hears the shower running.

Jude feels a grin stretch across his face at the thought of Zero feeling so comfortable in his apartment that he would come over even when Jude himself isn't here.

Then he promptly shakes himself.

Sheesh, he _just_ decided to stop pining after Zero.

 _Couldn't even make it for more than a few minutes, hm?_ He thinks self-deprecatingly.

No.

He'll do exactly as he decided in the cab. Try to get over his damn crush. By going on a date. With that Reebok guy whose name he forgot.

 _Now where did I put that card?_ Jude thinks, putting down his luggage and immediately turning to dig through the files still scattered across the coffee table from right before he left for his business trip.

+++

When he gets out of the shower, Zero immediately knows that Jude is back simply from the sounds coming from the living room.

He grins.

Everything went quite well today.

He went to the agency, fired Mike - although he used one of Jude's diplomatically phrased statements about better personality fits or whatever - and got Jude set up as his main agent starting Monday. Well, he also got Jude a new car to replace his crap box from before and got them some Champagne to celebrate with.

Although, admittedly he is a little nervous about what is about to go down and he will be pissed - not hurt, really - as all hell if Jude isn't entirely appreciative of Zero doing all of this, just because he might have forgotten to actually discuss it with Jude first.

But, well. Too late now.

And he'll most likely get chewed out to some degree anyway, if only for ignoring Jude's calls all day. Well, Jude had called him in the morning a few times but then abruptly stopped, who knows why.

But Zero had some shit to get done before going back home to Jude's, so he hasn't had the time to figure out why Jude suddenly stopped calling him. Well, they're both here now.

And if everything goes the way Zero has it planned, then they won't be leaving the apartment for the next two days either.

Zero briefly considers just wandering out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel to greet Jude but then decides that depending on how this discussion goes, he might actually be grateful to be wearing pants for once.

And while getting at least half-way dressed, Zero catches sight of his own grin in the mirror. Jesus, it's a little pathetic just how much he is looking forward to seeing Jude again.

Finally stepping out of the bathroom he finds an all too familiar picture, Jude sitting on the couch, digging through the various stacks of paperwork scattered across the coffee table with some sort of sports show running in the background.

Zero stops in the doorway.

Jude raises his eyebrows in question, but otherwise completely unperturbed by his regard.

God, Zero missed coming home to this.

Jude has only been gone for five days, but before that Zero had been in the middle of the end-of-season madness and it kind of feels like they haven't really seen each other for weeks. And it's not like they aren't used to being in different cities for a few nights, what with Zero's many away games over the season.

But still, this time feels different somehow. Maybe it's the anticipation, maybe it's because they have been so eagerly waiting for the championship, maybe because they both know something is going to change now that they made it past that hurdle.

Finally, Jude speaks up. But instead of another 'Congratulations on winning the championship!' - as Zero already got on the phone and as he has gotten from what feels like a couple thousand others over the past few days - the brunette lets a smirk overtake his face and asks, "So, just how sparkly is that ring?"

And Zero grins broadly, "So fucking sparkly."

He takes the last couple of steps, throws himself unto the couch next to Jude and then proceeds to show off his championship ring to the other man like a freshly engaged socialite would her new diamond ring.

+++

"So, what were you digging through your papers for? It's unusual for you to actually have to look for something. You are usually so organized." Zero asks, once Jude is done appropriately admiring the ring - that is so very essential for both their future plans - finally gracing his finger.

His comment clearly reminds Jude of his earlier search as he leans forward again and resumes digging through the always endless seeming stacks of paper.

"Business card." He just grunts in answer. After a little more digging he emerges with a victorious, "Aha."

Jude is holding a Reebok business card aloft as though it were some sort of price. Zero is about to grin and make a comment about Jude always working - simply assuming that Jude is planning to send that person an email about something or other.

But then Jude flips the card around to focus on the handwritten cell phone number on the back of the card with the name Tyler on top.

And just for a second, Zero freezes.

Then a surge of adrenaline immediately pumps through his veins, promptly ridding him of his lazy relaxation. Because he gets enough numbers from people wanting to hook up to recognize what it looks like, even from a relative distance and even if it's held in Jude's hand.

And, no. Just. No.

Zero forces himself to remain casual as he says, "Oh, by the way."

Immediately, all of Jude's attention is back on Zero as the brunette raises an eyebrow and clearly promptly forgets about the business card in his hand. Which is honestly reassuring but doesn't quite silence the possessiveness clawing at his insides at the thought of Jude focusing _any_ of his attention on another man.

Yeah, no way, pal - Tyler, Todd or whatever he might be called - think again. This one is not for the taking.

"I got you something." He continues.

"You got _me_ something?" Jude laughs, entirely oblivious to the dark, proprietary thoughts running through Zero's head at the moment. "You just won the championship. Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Hm. Feel free to shower me with gifts then." Zero gives a lazy grin. "But you see that car out front?"

"Oh yeah." Jude nods fondly. "A real beauty. So, you already got yourself a present."

"Hm, not quite. That one is actually for you."

A pause.

"Wait, what?" Jude sounds incredulous.

"I can't have my agent drive around in a crap box, Jude. How would that make me look?"

"I- What?"

Zero is actually enjoying this. "I told the agency that my agent gets a real car. I picked it specifically for the color. Dark and twisted, just like your scheming mind."

"Your agent." Jude repeats, clearly hung up on that part.

"Yeah." Zero nods. "No more Junior Agent. You're now my main number one guy. And I made sure everyone knows it."

The silence stretches as Jude works through the revelation. Finally, he says, "And as a reward for promoting me you got me a new car?"

"Exactly."

Jude huffs out a breath, but he can't hide the grin twitching at the corners of his mouth, "Zero, that makes absolutely no sense."

Zero just waves his hand lazily, dismissing Jude's - admittedly valid - argument. "Point is, you're mine now."

And suddenly, Jude's expression changes, seemingly picking up on the fact that Zero's tone might be slightly more possessive than would be appropriate when just talking about your sports agent. But, thing is, that's not all Zero is talking about, now is it?

"Am I now?" Jude asks slowly, leaning back against the couch, his gaze focused on Zero.

Zero turns his head to look at Jude, letting the smile slide off his face.

"Yeah." Is his simple response.

And then he leans over - bracing an arm against the couch on the other side of the agent's head - and then finally, _finally_ takes Jude's lips in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there! Hussa!
> 
> Thanks so much for your comments and kudos (*^^*)


	5. Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** This entire chapter is smut, nothing else (don't even know how I managed that XD), so please stay away if that is not your thing!  
> ... fair warning and all that :)

"Zero, _god_." Jude pants against his mouth.

And yeah, Zero is so _so_ on board with all of this.

They are still on the couch, though Zero has by now flipped himself around and is now straddling Jude on his knees. He's quite a bit taller like this, Jude having to stretch his neck in order to reach his lips. Zero is a fan.

Although, Jude is currently trying to pull back, clearly wanting to say something.

Zero doesn't give him the chance and immediately follows, taking his lips in another deep kiss. Jude's hands on his shoulders curl a little in pleasure and if he weren't so busy doing other things with his mouth right now, Zero would grin smugly at the effect he is having on Jude.

Then the brunette is trying pull back once more.

"Zero, Zero, wait, god." Jude finally gets out.

"What?" Zero growls out, rather annoyed at being interrupted and buries his face into the crook of Jude's neck to set his teeth to the skin there.

Jude's breath hitches and Zero grins, noting to himself that biting is definitely a go.

"Zero, please, just, I can't con- concentrate."

"That's kind of what I'm going for here, stupid." Zero can't keep the grin off his face. When he imagined getting his hands on Jude, he certainly never thought the other man would be this _sensitive_. Zero definitely likes it, maybe a little more than he should.

"Zero, seriously, please, just." Finally Jude finds the strength to actually push at Zero's shoulders and he goes grudgingly, his eyes immediately focusing on the already darkening mark where Jude's neck meets his shoulder.

He smirks smugly.

There.

That should keep any Toms - Tylers, Todds, whatevers - off of his Jude for a while.

Jude is watching him, still panting slightly. He looks a little desperate and a little lost and so fucking turned on. Zero decides he quite likes that look. Before he can lean back in, however, Jude puts a hand on his chest to make him keep some distance.

"Zero, look, I- What are we doing?"

Zero just raises an eyebrow, entirely unimpressed. "Seriously, Jude? We have been dancing around this for literally months now. You're not trying to tell me that you didn't _notice_?"

That gets him a just as unimpressed look in return. "Of course, I _noticed_. But I thought we were not doing anything about it by mutual understanding."

Zero narrows his eyes. "What _'mutual understanding'_?"

Jude sighs, like _Zero_ is the one making everything more complicated than it needs to be.

"Zero, I can't- I'm not-," Jude huffs out a breath. "I can't do the friends with benefits thing. Not with you. I really just can't. And normally I could try, I mean, god, to have _you_ I would definitely try but I _can't_. I like you too much and- and," Jude's eyes widen, clearly realizing what he just said - as though that is any sort of news to Zero - and tries to cover his slip up by ending with, "And this, this would ruin everything."

Giving it another second to make sure that Jude has finished his rather panicked rambling, Zero leans in closer again, this time more to get into Jude's space than to initiate another kiss - though he certainly wouldn't complain about that either.

"Who says, I'm going for any sort of 'benefits' situation here?"

Jude frowns briefly and then says carefully, "Even just a one night sort of deal is not going t-"

"I'm not going for that either." Zero interrupts him.

The atmosphere is different now.

The Jude who is looking at him now, isn't the rambling, nervous guy from a few seconds ago. Isn't the desperately-hot-for-it guy from before either. No, this one is the one who calculates, the one who is used to being entirely in control of any given situation.

"What exactly are you planning for then?" Jude asks slowly.

"I just said no one-night and no benefits sort of deal. So, what do you _think_ I mean?" Zero asks entirely exasperated at this point. Really, Jude and his constant overthinking.

That calculating glint in Jude's eyes intensifies. And as always it sends a shiver of heat through Zero, this time only heightened by his arousal.

"Zero, I've been listening to you complain about girls not being able to deal with your 'I don't do relationships' rule pretty much ever since the day we met. You told me you wanted it printed on your next set of business cards. What was it again? 'Zero No-Last-Name, King of the Courts, Doesn't do relationships'." Jude raises his eyebrows. "And now you're telling me you suddenly _do_ want a relationship?" A pause and then slightly incredulous. "A relationship with _me_ of all people?"

Zero just shrugs. "Yes."

Why is it such a surprise to Jude that he would be the exception? Shouldn't the brunette already know this?

But Jude is clearly surprised, so Zero might have to be even more obvious about his intent.

_Hm, but why not make it a little more fun?_

Zero takes the chance to lean back in and this time Jude doesn't protest.

The first press of lips is almost chaste. "Yes, I want that." Another kiss, firmer this time. "Want to have you." He not-so-gently bites at Jude's plush lower lip. "Want to _take_ you."

There is no resistance from Jude anymore and Zero's hands dig into Jude's sides as he whispers, "Want to ruin you for any other man."

And then he leans in for a real kiss.

Jude's mouth opens to his tongue with something that almost sounds like a whimper and the searing arousal in Zero's veins is making it a little hard to think at this point. He takes full advantage of the chance to plunder Jude's mouth.

When he draws back from their filthiest kiss yet, Jude is panting again, his eyes a little dazed.

" _Zero_."

He sounds wrecked. Just from a kiss.

_God, the things I am going to do to him._

Somehow they make it from the living room to the hallway and clearly Jude finally got with the program because while the brunette has managed to take off Zero's shirt and unzip his pants, Zero has barely even started unbuttoning Jude's shirt.

The buttons are way too fiddly for his rather eager hands right now anyway. So, he just reaches out and pulls, buttons popping everywhere and immediately pushes the shirt off the agent's shoulders.

Going by the punched out little noise Jude makes, Zero is just going to assume that the other man approves. But before he can pull back to look down and _finally_ get that long anticipated view of Jude out of his clothes, Jude is reeling him in for another filthy kiss that has pretty much all of Zero's higher brain functions shutting down.

They stumble into Jude's bedroom, attached at the lips and hands roaming.

Zero reaches down blindly to undo Jude's belt and immediately gets help from the man himself.

He pushes down Jude's pants and underwear in one go and then pulls back from their kiss to bury his face back into the crook of Jude's neck to worry at that already pretty dark spot some more with his teeth, giving Jude time to step out of his clothes, before unceremoniously pushing Jude backwards onto the bed.

Then, he pauses for a moment, letting his eyes roam, just taking a few moments to admire the view of Jude entirely naked, looking up at him while lying back on the bed, hair tousled from Zero's hands running through it, lips swollen from kissing and cheeks flushed in arousal.

And Zero had known that Jude had to be generally fit, but he still hadn't anticipated a body like _that_ to be hidden underneath those ill-fitting suits.

 _Yeah, I can definitely work with this,_ he thinks rather lecherously, setting one of his knees on the bed to follow Jude onto the bed, who is now pushing himself further towards the headboard.

But his eyes remain entirely fixed on the other man.

"Like what you see?" Jude asks with a coy smirk that is doing all kinds of things to Zero's insides.

And his cock. Definitely his cock.

"Do I ever." Zero grins lasciviously. "Hot damn, Jude. Hiding a body like that under your ill-fitting clothes should be considered a damn crime."

Jude snorts, laughter in his eyes, "Hm, yeah. Very convincing, coming from you, Mr. Hot-As-The-Freaking-Sun."

Zero smirks. "Oh, that's a new one. Do tell me more."

"How about less talking, more doing?" Jude raises an eyebrow at him.

" _That_ , I can do." The grin Zero gives him is absolutely shameless as he settles himself on top of Jude, leaning down for another of those filthy kisses at the same time as he easily slides one of his legs between Jude's.

The moan Jude lets out at the contact almost makes Zero's toes curl. Sheesh, who would have thought that Jude would sound like a damn porn star in bed. And what sounds cheesy in porn is apparently endlessly hot in real life.

Zero more than approves. And he definitely wants to hear more of those moans.

Jude is doing his best to catch his breath. A completely useless thing to aim for at the moment, considering that Zero is currently quite literally stealing his breath, barely letting him come up for air before licking into his mouth again in one of those spine tingling kisses that have Jude utterly helpless to just comply and try to keep up.

Sheesh, he'll be passing out from lack of oxygen at this rate before they ever actually get somewhere.

Still, he is entirely unable to resist letting himself be pulled into yet another kiss. Zero's kisses are seriously addictive.

_I mean, damn, I knew that Zero had to be good in bed, but good lord, if this is him just kissing I might just not survive the actual sex._

When Zero finally pulls back for a bit, the baller thankfully seems almost as out of breath as Jude. _Well, that's reassuring at least._

Then, all thoughts fly from his head when Zero starts pressing kisses down his neck before stopping where Jude's neck meets his shoulder.

Zero grins as he hears Jude's breath hitch every time he sets his teeth a little harder to the already forming bruise. He pulls back to admire his work. A dark bruise, surrounded a rather clear set of teeth marks.

To match the one on the other side of Jude's neck.

The sight of his mark on Jude has heat curl down his spine and he can feel a slight flush starting to spread over his skin.

 _Have I turned into a teenager again to be_ this _turned on from just leaving a mark?_

A slight grin tugs at the corner of Jude's mouth. "Feeling quite satisfied with yourself?"

_Oh, do I ever._

Zero is quite sure his grin is quite a bit more feral than Jude's. "Hn." He hums in reply, still eyeing the mark smugly.

Then, Jude reaches out to pull him into another kiss. Their cocks slide together and this time it's not only Jude whose breath hitches at the contact.

He rocks his hips and Jude does the single-most sexiest thing on earth and moans helplessly into his mouth.

Zero has always had a thing for kissing, but hot-damn this is turning him on like nothing else. He pulls back.

"God, Jude, fuck. I want you, want to have you."

And Jude just tilts his head, still somehow looking entirely in control despite his tousled hair, kiss-swollen lips and slightly glazed eyes. The visual alone has Zero licking his lips.

Then Jude reaches up to put a hand on his neck, pulling him in close, almost having their foreheads touch.

"So, take me then," Jude demands.

A breath punches out of Zero and he loses track of reality for a moment right there from all the blood immediately rushing south.

He leans in for another forceful kiss even as he reaches over to the bedside table, simply assuming that Jude - like any other man on earth - has lube and condoms in there.

Once he has everything he needs, he considers for a split second and then easily flips them around, Zero lying back in the pillows and Jude kneeling over him.

The move punches a breath out of Jude that almost sounds like a whimper. _Hm, manhandling is a go then?_ Zero thinks interestedly. That's certainly something to be explored later.

But, he has other things distracting him at this moment. Like the visual of a completely naked and utterly wrecked looking Jude kneeling over his stomach. A red-hot wave of arousal washes through Zero.

_Jesus fuck._

Jude can't help but lean down for another kiss, getting lost in the slick slide of their tongues. But _damn_ , Zero can kiss.

He feels Zero reach around and then there are slicked fingers running between his cheeks and over his hole.

Ever since his revelation of possibly not being entirely straight, Jude had tried out some stuff and he had honestly been surprised by just how _much_ he had enjoyed it. So, he will most certainly enjoy this.

That doesn't change the fact, however, that no one other than himself has ever really touched him there - maybe aside from a girlfriend back in college during a more adventurous blowjob or something - but never in a way that was supposed to _lead_ somewhere.

When Zero pushes in the first finger, it twinges - when does it not? - but Zero clearly knows what he is doing, not going too fast.

Although, figures that Zero wouldn't just get to the point, just pushing in to the first knuckle, pulling out again, spending several moments just playing with his rim. No, of course the baller had to turn out to be a damn tease.

But god, is he ever so good at it. Just then Zero adds a second finger and Jude makes this whimper-like punched out little noise that he would promptly like to take back.

_Jesus._

Zero can't help but lick his lips in anticipation at feeling the tight heat around his fingers. Although - and he feels something dark and proprietary run through him - Jude is not quite as tight as he would have expected from someone who has never done this before.

He feels himself tilt his head in an almost predatory manner, even as he scissors his fingers and listens to Jude's breathing hitch in a whine. Come to think of it, he never actually asked Jude whether he was hooking up with anyone over the past few months.

It's not like Zero would have any right to complain, seeing as he has been hooking up with others quite frequently to scratch that itch even after being quite certain not only about Jude's attraction to him but also about the fact that they _would_ take this to the next level at some point.

Zero had simply assumed that Jude wasn't having random hookups in hotel rooms like Zero.  
He _really_ doesn't like the thought of Jude letting other men touch him, as much as Zero wouldn't have any right to complain.

When he twists his fingers and Jude pretty much whines into his ear, just the thought of someone else having heard Jude react like this to being played with makes it entirely impossible for Zero to remain silent.

"Have been playing around a bit?" He asks, going for playful but sounding possessive instead. Well, whatever.

The sudden question startles Jude slightly.

Zero had been entirely silent, seemingly focused on preparing Jude. And good god, does Zero clearly know what he is doing. Jude is quite literally whimpering in arousal, entirely helpless to stop the noises and Zero is only up to two fingers at this point.

_Yep, actual sex with Zero might quite possibly kill me if the build-up is already this good._

So, it takes him a few seconds to catch his brain up to Zero's question, which doesn't make much sense to be honest. But then he realizes that there is honest to god jealousy in the baller's voice, and Jude can't help but huff in utter amusement.

Seriously, Zero has got to be aware just how gone over him Jude is, right? That there is absolutely no chance that Jude would have been using the past few months to hook up with strangers in hotel rooms. Right?

He grins.

Well, if Zero can be a damn tease then so can Jude.

So, he pulls back a bit to watch Zero's face as he replies with, "Yeah."

The baller's expression promptly darkens further. Well, that's a reassuring reaction to see.

Zero curls his fingers inside Jude, trying to force down the feeling of possessiveness that is clawing at his insides at the image of Jude in another man's lap. No, he doesn't like this thought _at all_.

Then Jude adds on, "With myself."

And immediately, there is something entirely different pulsing through Zero's veins at the image of Jude playing with himself. Possibly in this very bed, while Zero was sleeping in the next room.

"Oh, yeah?" He asks, his voice barely more than a growl. Jesus fuck, he doesn't think he has ever been this turned on before. " _Only_ with yourself?"

He can't help the question. It gains him some huffed laughter from Jude which promptly cuts off in a whine when Zero pulls out to finally add a third finger.

"Yeah, only- only with myself." Is the rather breathy response.

Well then.

Zero knows he is grinning, now feeling entirely smug once more with the confirmation of what he had assumed before. That Jude hasn't been touched by another man before.

Yeah.

Well, who _wouldn't_ feel smug in his position?

"You can drop the self-satisfied grin." Jude grumbles into his neck, not even bothering to look at him to actually check his expression.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen." Zero grins, instead making Jude moan again with another twist of his fingers.

"Zero, god, please. St- stop playing. I- I need-" Jude breaks off in another moan.

"Yeah?" Now, Zero's voice is little more than a growl. Seriously, you could record and sell Jude's sex noises and make a fucking fortune. Jesus Christ.

But he is also very much reaching the limit of his own restraint, as much as he enjoys making Jude moan helplessly into his ear.

When he finally pulls his fingers out, Jude immediately reaches for one of the condoms Zero grabbed with the lube earlier and when Jude scoots back to put the condom on him, Zero all of a sudden becomes very aware of just how turned on he himself is from playing with Jude.

His hips twitch helplessly, pushing his cock into Jude's hand, who is now slowly stroking his cock, lubing him up, while alternating between watching his hand around Zero's cock and watching Zero's face.

Zero really can't take much of this and he reaches out to pull Jude back into his lap, but Jude easily pulls out of reach with a slight grin.

A second and then Zero huffs. "Payback?" His voice comes out quite a bit more strained than he would like to admit.

"Hm." Jude's expression is innocent, his eyes devilish as he twists his hand over the head of Zero's cock on an upstroke.

Zero's hips twitch helplessly as he moans.

Payback is a bitch, indeed.

Thankfully, Jude seems to be at the end of his patience as well and after a few more teasing strokes gets back into position of kneeling over Zero.

Immediately, his hands settle on Jude's hips. And if they don't get to the point soon, Zero might just explode.

The first stretch burns. Unsurprising, seeing as Zero's cock is really rather impressive and Jude is definitely glad for already having an idea of how to go about relaxing his inner muscles - thank you lord for the invention of dildos - otherwise this would be quite painful. As it is he lets himself slide down slowly on Zero, pausing from time to time to adjust.

And Jude is absolutely mesmerized by the expression on Zero's face every time he pulls back up for a bit only to drop down a little lower.

_Seriously, even during sex Zero is so hot he should come with a damn warning label._

When Jude finally settles all the way in Zero's lap, both of them breathe out a punched out breath, mixing in the little space that is between them.

Zero is in goddamn heaven.

Jesus Christ, Jude is tight and Zero desperately wants to move but he also knows that Jude is going to need a bit of time to adjust. Although, he doesn't have enough brain power right now to actually formulate anything even resembling a sentence to say as much and instead just sets his teeth to Jude's shoulder to worry at the skin there.

And, well, another mark can't do any harm right? All the better to keep the competition away from his pretty boy.

Finally - after what feels like hours but has probably just been a few minutes at most - Jude starts moving his hips slightly, just circular little movements to get himself used to sitting on Zero's cock.

And _Christ_ , his mind goes a little hazy at that thought.

But while Zero is all for Jude taking as much time as he needs to get used to the stretch, these little movements are also starting to drive Zero utterly insane. Just enough stimulation to send red-hot pulses of arousal through him, but not enough to actually do anything about it.

After a while he can sweat starting to form on his brow from the effort it takes him to keep his hips still, not pulling out and simply fucking into Jude, letting the other man adjust.

But then, he quite literally can't anymore and he finally pulls his head back to say something - possibly to beg for Jude to get on with it, to give him at least a little _more_ \- only to be met with an utterly devilish expression on Jude's face, his grin saying that any pain from the initial stretch has long since passed.

Jude hasn't been trying to get used to the stretch, no, the fucker has been teasing him.

Oh, it's on now.

Zero feels an answering grin stretch over his face. He's always been quite playful in the bedroom but, well, one-night stands don't really lend themselves to really playing around, do they? No, you have to know your bed partner for sex to really be fun. It's been years since Zero had that.

And he is ever so willing to play.

Jude blinks up at the ceiling, rather confused for a moment at the sudden change of position.

Heat washes through him at the strength behind that move, Zero flipping them around so easily before Jude even realized what was happening.

Then Zero slides back into him and Jude's breath leaves him entirely.

And the grin that is now on Zero's face promises that Jude is going to pay for the teasing.

But it was oh so very worth it to see the surprise on Zero's face once he realized that Jude had been teasing him. And Jude usually isn't this playful during sex, but Zero just seems to bring it out of him.

Although, right now they are clearly both at their absolute limit. Jude licks his lips. Then he moans as Zero pulls out and pushes back in slowly but forcefully. The next stroke is just as slow, just as forceful. A few more thrusts like that and then Zero starts increasing the speed.

And Jude is utterly helpless to just meet Zero every time he pushes into him once more.

Good lord, how can they fit together this perfectly? It's already absurd enough that this hasn't become awkward either due to Jude's inexperience with actual sex between men or due to them only being friends before this or simply due to this being their first time together.

Instead Jude couldn't even tell you how long it has been since they stumbled into the bedroom. It might a few minutes or several hours.

He can already feel his orgasm building - has been teetering close to it for a while now what with Zero's teasing - and now that Zero is finally speeding up his thrusts, he is quickly reaching the point where he has to fight to hold off from coming.

And when Zero finally reaches out one hand to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts, Jude loses what little restraint he might still have had left.

Zero watches with heat clouding his brain as Jude comes apart beneath him, his back bowing as he comes in ropes of cum spilling over Zero's hand. Zero strokes him through it, and then starts speeding up his thrusts, chasing his own orgasm. It doesn't take long before he feels that coil snap and he comes so hard, he actually sees some spots in front of his eyes, before he closes them, finally collapsing onto Jude's still heaving chest.

It takes him several minutes to recover to the point where he actually manages to pull out and to roll at least partially off of Jude. And then they just lie there, still catching their breath. It takes them even longer to regain any sort of coherency.

And then Zero can feel Jude's chest starting to shake with laughter under him.

"What the fuck?" Jude asks sounding utterly amused and entirely incredulous at the same time.

"Hm." Zero hums in agreement, still not up to actually formulating a sentence, but definitely agreeing with the sentiment.

Because first time sex with _anyone_ is not supposed to be this good. It's just not.

What the fuck, indeed.

But that at least settles it. Because even if Zero hadn't already been planning on sticking around, there would be absolutely no way that he wouldn't want a repeat of this.

Or that he would be willing to let anyone else have a piece.

He turns his head to smirk over at Jude, who is obviously still high off of his orgasm and quietly chuckling with a rather wide smile on his face.

Yeah, no way is Zero going to share.

This pretty boy agent is _his_ now. And everyone else will have to just lump it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... first time writing smut. Might have gone a little, _teeny tiny_ bit overboard XD But I would really love some feedback since I don't know whether I'm actually any good at it :)  
>  And I'm not entirely sure whether this counts as explicit or not but I still raised the rating just to avoid offending anyone. 
> 
> Also, another almost angst-free chapter. I'm so proud of myself :)
> 
> And thank you so for all your comments and kudos (*^^*)


	6. Coalescence

After a quick shower and a change of sheets they fall back into bed, both of them exhausted.

Although, it’s far too early in the day to really think about going to sleep, so both of them have just been dozing for a bit - Zero on his back and Jude stretched along his side, head resting on Zero's chest - recuperating their strength.

 _Which we’ll need soon_ , Zero thinks, directing a lewd grin at the ceiling. There is no way he'll even consider letting Jude leave the bed without at least another round.

Because, _hot damn_ , that first round practically liquified Zero's brain with pleasure. If he had known that sex with Jude was going to be like _that_ , he would've made his move a lot earlier. Possibly the moment they met.

By now, Jude is clearly awake as well, his hand drawing lazy patterns on Zero's chest. And well, you won't hear Zero complaining any time soon about Jude apparently being unable to keep his hands off of him.

Not like he is any better.

He runs his hand down Jude's naked back, letting his arm settle possessively around the other man's waist, not even trying to fight his self-satisfied grin. Actually, life is pretty good right now.

And they should really get started on that second round. Although, he has a question to ask before that.

He stretches a little, settles his other arm behind his head and asks lazily, "So, what was that earlier about?"

"Hm?" Jude just hums inquiringly, but not reacting beyond that.

"The whole insisting that this couldn't possibly be about more than a quick fuck to me," Zero elaborates.

He can't actually see Jude's face from this angle, but he can feel the scoff against his chest. "Maybe I was using your usual MO as a basis for that assumption?"

"My usual MO?" Zero asks humorously. "You mean, me not having fucked anyone in weeks? Which is the longest I've gone _without_ ever since discovering what my dick is even for. Because whenever I had a day or so between games, I much rather went home to you than have a random hook-up in a hotel room. _That_ MO?"

"Huh." Jude shifts, now actually looking up at Zero. He looks a little surprised, quite a bit amused and a whole lot smug. Then he shrugs. "I just didn't think that you'd put your no-relationships-rule aside for _me_ of all people."

"You keep saying that, 'you of all people'." Zero is honestly starting to feel a little exasperated. _Really, all that overthinking._ "So, please enlighten me as to who the fuck _else_ I would do this for? If I really just wanted to fuck you once and be done with it, I could have done that _months_ ago, stupid."

Jude shrugs in agreement, clearly not doubting that if Zero had put his mind to it, Jude wouldn't have stood a chance at resisting him.

"Which is exactly my point. We both now that you could have quite literally anyone you wanted. I mean honestly, just _look_ at you! Your abs might as well be carved from marble," Jude huffs, even as he promptly runs a rather proprietary hand down those aforementioned abs, his eyes following his own movement.

And Zero feels a lazy smirk tug at his mouth at hearing the heat, the desire in the other man's voice. Well, who doesn't like being complimented?

" _Do_ tell me more." Zero just lets his smirk widen at the slight flush that immediately appears on Jude's cheeks.

Jude just rolls his eyes. "I think you are already far too aware just how stupidly hot you are. No need for me to tell you," the agent just huffs in response, unceremoniously settling back against Zero's side.

Zero shrugs. That's true enough. He knows exactly just how attractive people find him and just how far his looks will get him in the world. Still, it's always nice to hear it again.

And he's all too willing to return the favor, "So, is it my turn then to compliment you now? Or at least comment on the fact that until a few hours ago I had no idea that you were hiding a body like _that_ under your suits? I mean, _hot_ _damn_ , Jude."

Jude actually falters, clearly surprised by the turn of conversation. Then a slight flush starts creeping onto his face.

 _Well, well, well._ Zero immediately feels a rather lascivious grin spread over his face at the sight. His pretty boy agent might be a bit more bashful than he had assumed.

Calling a grown man adorable seems a little weird, but there really is no other word to adequately describe someone like Jude blushing at a simple compliment like that. Now, how to go about intensifying that blush?

Zero immediately pushes himself to sit up slightly - dislodging Jude and letting him fall back into the pillows - propping himself up on his elbow to lean over Jude.

"You like me calling you hot?" Zero asks, letting his voice drop into a purr. "How about handsome? Pretty? _Beautiful_?"

From where they are touching, Zero can feel something almost like a shiver run through Jude, the flush on his face increasing with every word. The reaction sends a pulse of immediate, burning arousal through Zero.

God, has no one ever told Jude that he is beautiful before? People really are idiots.

 _Well, their loss, my gain_ , he thinks lecherously, eyeing the rather prominent blush on Jude’s face.

Finally, Jude seems to recover his composure again, reaching up to settle a hand on the back of Zero's neck and pulling him into a languid, filthy kiss that has red-hot arousal dragging through Zero’s veins within moments.

And even as Zero easily settles himself on top of Jude, slotting one of his legs between Jude's, licking the accompanying moan right out of his mouth, he thinks that he might have just found his newest hobby.

Making Jude blush.

_Sounds like a wonderful way to spend my time._

+++

Saturday starts the same way Friday ended. With sex. Of the mind-blowing variety.

Because, sheesh, does Zero know how to use his mouth. It takes Jude an almost embarrassing amount of time to regain his higher brain functions after that rather spectacular blowjob.

And once they finally make it out of bed, they promptly proceed to spend a just-as-ridiculous amount of time in the shower. Because Zero insists they share. The baller even comes up with some bullshit reason like saving water or saving time or something along those lines. Jude honestly forgot.

He thinks it's kind of adorable that Zero actually tried to come up with reasons to _convince_ Jude to share a shower.

Because that's really just entirely unnecessary. The image of Zero wandering around the apartment in nothing but a towel with water droplets from his still wet hair running down his chest has long since become one of Jude's go-to fantasies.

So, just the idea of getting to see Zero entirely naked and wet _and_ being able to touch...

Yeah, no additional incentive required.

Jude licks his lips, even as pulls on some clothes for lunch - well, they're not actually planning to leave the apartment, but they'll at least have to be wearing clothes to get their food off the delivery guy - letting his mind drift to about half an hour ago.

Being on his knees, looking up at a naked and wet Zero through his lashes, his scalp stinging from the hand tightly gripping his hair. Letting Zero _make_ Jude move just the way Zero wanted him to. Letting Zero have control.

A hot shiver runs down Jude's spine. He might have liked that a little more than he would have anticipated.

So, another kink to add to the list then.

"And what exactly are you thinking of that has you wearing that particular expression, hm?"

Jude turns to find Zero - now dressed casually in sweatpants and a t-shirt - leaning against the doorframe, watching him with a lewd grin.

And Jude just affects an innocent smile. "Hm? I have no idea what you could possibly be referring to."

"Oh, _really_?" Zero hums, a devilish glint in his eyes.

Jude continues to smile guilelessly, though he also lets some of the remembered heat seep into his eyes.

Then, he consciously bites his lower lip, which he recently figured out gets to Zero quite effectively. He feels a thrill run through him when Zero's eyes immediately fixate on his mouth.

Although, the baller definitely knows what game Jude is playing. He just scoffs, promptly pushing himself away from the door and crossing the room in three quick strides. Only to unceremoniously pull him into a kiss that leaves Jude breathless - his toes _literally_ curling in the carpet - and has him quite willing to just get right back into bed.

Which is of course the exact moment when Zero pulls back, a smug smirk tugging at his mouth.

"How about lunch then?"

_Such a tease._

+++

"So, how was LA by the way?" Zero asks as he reaches for some more of the salad they had delivered for lunch.

"Quite promising," Jude replies casually.

But Zero still tilts his head. There is something in Jude's voice that tells him there is _definitely_ more to this.

"Promising, how?"

"Well, I ran into some old acquaintances from my last agency and they might have mentioned something about the Devils."

Zero immediately comes fully to attention. Jude wouldn't bring up a rival basketball team if there wasn't something actually interesting to talk about.

"Oh yeah?"

"Hm." Jude hums. "Seems like the team does have quite a few pretty decent players but is also about to fall apart at the seams due to infighting."

Zero feels his eyebrows rise and a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. _How interesting_.

Because the lack of rivalries amongst his current teammates is the main reason why Zero will have to leave Ohio behind at some point. At least if he ever wants to make it to captain. There is simply nowhere to go in this team.

"Infighting? That's gotta be a drag on the team dynamics. What a shame," he just remarks casually, despite the glee he is currently feeling. Teams with entirely wholesome dynamics like Zero's current one are rare, but teams actually about to fall apart due to inside rivalries are even rarer. What a beautiful coincidence.

"Isn't it just?" Jude smiles that friendly smile of his. But this time he does nothing to hide the shrewd, calculating look in his eyes. It sends a pulse of heat straight to Zero's cock.

"From what I heard it seems like their current captain is just holding on by a thread, with several players jockeying for his position and numerous insiders and outsiders conspiring with and against each other to widen their influence within and outside of the team. There even seem to be several independent schemes running to take out Oscar Kinkade as the owner. Honestly, it's a shark tank."

It sounds like a horrible team to aim for. But the glee in Jude's voice tells Zero that they are thinking along the exact same lines.

Zero is not even going to ask how Jude managed to figure all of that out in just the five days he was in LA. That's Jude for you.

Although, it honestly wouldn't surprise him if Jude had a similar list of deficiencies and weaknesses for all NBA teams, to help him figure out which team is most suitable for their takeover schemes. Come to think of it, it actually seems much more likely that Jude already had all that information about the Devils stored away somewhere and just used those few days in LA to confirm his facts. Which would also explain why Jude had been so willing to accompany the Browns' QB to LA in the first place despite the trip coinciding with Zero's championship game.

Because if all of what Jude just listed is true - something Zero doesn't doubt in the least, seeing as _Jude_ is the one saying it - then it's pretty damn clear just which team Zero is going to transfer to for the next season.

Because a team where both the positions _within_ the team and _around_ the team are not secure? A team where Zero could usurp the captain and Jude could insert himself into the inner workings of the team itself?

Well, that sounds pretty fucking perfect.

Now there is just one thing missing from the equation.

And as if reading his mind, Jude proceeds to casually put down his fork, leans back in his chair and then remarks conversationally, "And it just so happens that the Devils are currently looking for another forward to add to their team."

And Zero just grins.

Fucking perfect, indeed.

+++

Early morning light is filtering in from behind the blinds that they forgot to entirely close last night.

Zero watches as the room steadily grows brighter, his hand drawing lazy patterns on Jude's back. He has already been awake for about an hour and Jude - who only rose to full wakefulness a little while ago - is still settled against his side, his face mostly tucked into Zero's neck, trying to hide from the rising sun.

It's already Monday morning, the weekend having passed much too quickly in Zero's opinion.

Two days of nothing but laughter and scheming and talking and making out.

And sex. Lots and lots of sex.

Jude definitely isn't as prudish as Zero had assumed. He happily lets his mind drift back to last night and the memory of having his hands tied to the headboard with a naked Jude moaning his name as he slowly lowered himself onto Zero's cock.

 _Yeah, not prudish at all_ , Zero thinks with a grin, at the moment feeling entirely satisfied with the world in general and his life in particular.

And while they didn't leave the apartment even once - not feeling like dealing with other people at all - now it's Monday morning and that means they can't avoid the rest of the world any longer, will have to leave their little bubble of lightheartedness, laughter and sex.

And there is something that needs to be said before they go back to the real world and before either of them gets in too deep. Zero would love to avoid this conversation, has been putting it off for as long as he possibly could, but he has run out of time now.

Nothing for it.

"Jude?"

"Hm?" Jude hums in response, clearly coming out of the slight doze he has fallen into.

Zero braces himself.

"I can't come out."

It's something they need to get clear between them. He can't come out as bisexual - or anything not-heterosexual really - at this point. Not because the thought of people knowing bothers him - he has never felt the need to hide the fact that he'll go for either gender if they are hot enough - but because the press, the sponsors and the NBA itself will immediately _bury_ him if he actually admits to being anything but heterosexual publicly. Not to even mention how much harder it would make ruling over a team of professional athletes if he came out.

But he also knows that making Jude stay in the closet with him might be a deal breaker.

And despite having spent the entire weekend settling into this new thing between them and talked about pretty much anything that came to mind, they still haven't broached this particular topic. Which might be because Zero did his best to avoid it like the plague.

But now it's out there and Zero can only hope. And to his surprise, Jude doesn't actually protest at all. Turns out Zero might have been alone in worrying about this topic in the first place.

"No, you can't," Jude just agrees lazily instead, now seemingly mostly focused on watching his own fingers run along the ridges of Zero's abs. The constant touches are honestly making it a little hard for Zero to focus.

"I mean, I can't come out about being bisexual or about being with a man," Zero reiterates.

Jude tilts his head to look up at him with a grin. "One of those kind of goes with the other, Zero."

Zero rolls his eyes and reaches down to still Jude's fingers on his abs, pressing his own hand on top of Jude's. He's gotta focus for this, damnit, and those touches are honestly starting to drive him a little bit insane.

However, before he can make his third attempt at explaining to Jude that he can't come out as anything other than heterosexual, Jude is already rolling his eyes at him, easily slotting his fingers in between Zero's.

"Zero, I _know_. You coming out right now makes no sense. We are about to start negotiating major endorsement deals for you and most likely a transfer to a different team. Sure, at some point there might actually be advantages to you coming out, but not at this point of your career. Maybe once you are wearing that second ring, but definitely not _now_."

Jude nods to himself. Yeah, at that point Zero's name should be big enough that teams will jump at a chance to take him on, despite the irrational fear that big-bad-strong-heterosexual men apparently have of losing their bits from another guy looking at them.

"You don't mind?" Zero asks, sounding cautious and at least somewhat surprised.

And Jude can't help a small smile at the baller's obvious worry about _Jude's_ feeling on the matter.

"Zero, honestly, I don't mind at all. There isn't anyone I would want to tell anyway, no one whose approval I need. The thing I care about is that you are mine and _only_ mine. As long as I don't have to share, even for publicity purposes, I'm good."

And Zero feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

Good god, he's been so afraid of how this discussion might go. He never even considered that Jude might simply be alright with staying in the closet for the sake of Zero's career. Well, at least for now. But that's still so much better than Zero had hoped.

Although, suddenly he isn't sure why he ever doubted Jude in the first place. If it was obvious to _Zero_ that coming out would hinder his career at this point, Jude probably figured it out months ago.

He can feel a grin spread over his face, tightening his arm around Jude's back. "Well, seeing as you are my agent now, any publicity deals are your decisions anyway."

"Hm. True." Jude hums in response. "We can probably make use of your choir boy act for this."

Zero nods lazily, once more entirely content with the world. "Sure, I could easily play up the prudish angle in a new team."

That should actually be pretty easy to do.

A few weeks back, Jude had actually suggested that Zero roll back a little on the devout Christian thing. Not entirely, but subtly reduce his bible quotes at least. According to Jude, being too in-your-face about his supposed beliefs would start getting in the way of his career at some point. Because these days there are apparently quite a few team owners and big brands that have decided to specifically distance themselves from outspoken religiousness.

Zero had been more than happy to follow along, because with increased recognition due to his increased time on the courts came an increased number of interviews and thus also an increased frequency of bible quotes. He had honestly started annoying _himself_.

But throwing less ain't-god-wonderful remarks into any given conversation doesn't mean he can't still make use of his reputation as a devout, rather prudish Christian he has built with the press over the years, right?

Well, the no-sex-before-marriage thing might be taking it too far - yeah, no one is going to believe that Zero of all people has never had sex before - but he could easily sell the only-with-someone-I- _intend_ -to-marry angle. That would actually be a perfect excuse to give his soon-to-be new team mates for why Zero won't hook up with anyone despite - at least to their knowledge - not being in a relationship.

Without having to explain that he in fact _has_ someone waiting for him at home, has _Jude_ waiting for him. And what an image _that_ is.

Jude is pretty damn content right now, drawing a pattern of small circles on Zero's chest with his thumb - which isn't covered by Zero's hand pressing down on his on his ridiculously chiseled abs. He honestly adores that neither of them even seems to be considering whether this thing between them - whatever it is they started so very recently - might end anytime in the near or distant future.

Enough so, that Zero has clearly been considering whether it would be worth coming out of the closet for. Which is so much _more_ than Jude ever even dared to expect much less this early in their relationship. But clearly he hadn't been giving Zero enough credit. Because they've been together for less than two days and they are already - casually - planning for events that are possibly _years_ down the line.

And as Zero's fingers curl around his and the possessive arm around his back tightens, Jude just turns his face to press even further into Zero's skin, trying to hide his helpless smile at that thought.

Because it almost sounds like both of them might be thinking of _forever_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird, weird chapter. They seem pretty ooc to me in this, but the chapter refused to really let me change anything about it. In the end, I decided to still post it (because I already kept you waiting for long enough) and I'm hoping the next chapter will be a little more agreeable XD  
> Would still love to know what you think :)
> 
> Also, there will probably be a time-skip after this, forwarding to LA, so I should finally get around to the actual plot of this fic :)
> 
> And thanks for all your comments and kudos (*^^*)


End file.
